


Destruction

by NightwingBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingBunny/pseuds/NightwingBunny
Summary: Maybe the bad luck that comes along with the Cat Miraculous just can't be escaped, maybe Fu made a mistake when choosing a holder, maybe this just was destiny.But did it matter anymore?Ladybug didn't care what the reason was when she had to go against her partner.





	Destruction

A Parisian fall night, the air was just getting cool and the ambiance of the city lulled most locals to sleep. But in Agreste Manor, the youngest threw a portrait of himself an his family across his bedroom. The photo; him, his father, his mother, with Natalie and Gorilla in the background, now shattered across their faces.  
"Adrien-Adrien you need to calm down-" Plagg hesitantly set his paw on Adrien's shaking hand.  
"I am calm!" he shouted causing the kwami to jump back. Adrien's chest was heaving with every breath he took, his eyes threatened to spill tears and he had gone pale. "Papillon is my father...my mom...oh my god my mom." Adrien held his hands up to his face and screamed. "Natalie is the freaking Peacock...maybe Gorilla knows...I wonder if Mom-if she-no she couldn't."  
"Adrien please, let me take you to Fu. He can-"  
"He can what?! Because I don't think he can do anything about this clusterfuck! What would I even tell him? Hey, so my entire family is a bunch of supervillians!" Plagg stayed silent, hovering in midair as Adrien started to pace around the room. "What would even happen to them? To me?"  
"Look on the bright side! You know who Papillon is! You and Ladybug could defeat him and live happily ever after isn't that what you've always dreamed of?" he said frantically. Adrien shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"No, no. She would probably never trust me, why would she when everyone around me is evil? Oh my god maybe she'd take my miraculous away!"  
"Kid-"  
"I can't-I can't risk it, I have to handle this by myself-I have to-I have to do...something!" he yelled, he turned to the window, where his faint reflection stared back at him, his hair looked more wild than Chat's, skin was too pale, eyes were wide and red. "What's even happening?"  
Plagg looked at him sympathetically, "Let's sleep on this okay? You're tired, we'll...we'll wait til morning alright?"  
Adrien nodded slowly and fell onto his bed still dressed. Plagg shook his head worriedly and scarfed down several slices of Camembert.  
"All this is making me stress eat," he complained before falling asleep. But Adrien never slept, he just laid there, numb and going over every choice he could make. None of them seemed good.  
What did he want?  
For everything to be simpler, no more bad guys for him and Ladybug to fight. No more akumas or feathers or...  
Adrien slowly sat up, his movements almost robotic as he steadied his breathing.  
"Plagg?" Adrien's voice shook and he paused as Plagg stirred awake. "Plagg claws out!"  
"Kid what- ahhh!" Plagg yelled in surprise as he was sucked into the ring. Chat Noir slowly crept out of his room and through the house. On the other side of the house his father's bedroom door loomed above him. Slowly Adrien opened it, to where Gabriel was sound asleep. Adrien glared at him as he made his way to the bedside.  
Maybe he could talk him out of this, maybe he could convince him that there could be other ways, that what he was doing is wrong, maybe-  
Quietly, he whispered "Cataclysm," Something inside him was screaming, sobbing, his was his father. But his father who had terrorized Paris, him, his friends and he had to do what he must. Right? At least that's what he was telling himself. The green glow of his fist was the only light in the room, Chat held it up to his father's face before flinching away. Closing his eyes Chat pressed his hand down on his father's face and he turned away as his father's body slowly turned to ash.  
Maybe he had expected to feel worse, but a wave of calm washed over him after it was done. "I've got to find the miraculous, and Natalie..." he muttered under his breath.


End file.
